


Star Trek Drabbles

by beatlelover22



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Cold, Common Cold, Fever, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Sick James T. Kirk, Sick Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Sick Spock (Star Trek), Sickfic, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlelover22/pseuds/beatlelover22
Summary: “It gives me great trouble understanding how s-such ahhhh… a simple function grants you the amount of pleasure that it does.”“Oh, just don’t stop talking,” Jim begged, coming closer to the Vulcan.





	1. Boys Only Like Love If It’s Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It gives me great trouble understanding how such ahhhh… a simple function grants you the amount of pleasure that it does.”
> 
> “Oh, just don’t stop talking,” Jim begged, coming closer to the Vulcan.

“It gives me great trouble understanding how such  _ahhhh_ … a simple function grants you the amount of pleasure that it does.”

“Oh, just don’t stop talking,” Jim begged, coming closer to the Vulcan. 

Behind his back, he was gripping a bouquet of foreign flowers.

“As you  _wihhh_ …” Spock quickly put a finger under his nose and exhaled. “As you wish, Captain.”

Kirk held out the flowers and his commanding officer took them. Carefully, Spock lowered his twitching nose directly into the bunch. Almost instantaneously, his nose began to itch and spasm.

“ _Hihh! HahhH!_ ” He couldn’t help the gasps that escaped him and he felt his face flush with… embarrassment? Nervousness?

“Just let ‘em out, babe.”

Spock’s nostrils gave a final, defiant twitch before he ducked into the crook of his elbow. “ _Hih’ **SHOO!**  Hup’ **CHOO!**_ ”

“Bless—”

“ _Huhh… huh! Hur’ **ESHHOO!**_ ”

“Bless you,” Kirk offered, taking the flowers away from him. “You OK?”

“Y-yes…” Spock said breathily. “The  _e-effehhhh_ … effects of the flora will most l-likely be wearing off soon.”

“Your nose looks itchy,” Kirk pointed out.

Spock blushed again, a light shade of green hinting at his cheeks and the tip of his nose. He rubbed it a bit, nodding. “It is.”

“Huh.” 

Jim kissed his nose and secretly enjoyed the look of panic that washed over Spock’s face.

“J-Jim, don’t,” he gasped. “My n-nose—” 

Spock gently pushed him away as his nostrils quivered. “ _Hur’ **ESHHHH!**  Hh’ **MPCHOO!**  Ahhh… hahhH! Hah’ **ASHHH!**_ ”

“Bless you,” Jim said, grinning.

“Thag you,” Spock said with a sniffle, face still rather flushed.


	2. Playing Patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the doctor becomes the patient.

“I didn’t think doctors could get sick,” Captain Kirk said, smirking. 

The USS Enterprise’s doctor, Leonard McCoy, was not smiling. He sniffed thickly.

“I’b dot sick.”

Jim couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re kidding me! I’m pretty sure you caught it from me, anyway.”

“I’b a doctor Jib, dot a  _pehh._.. p-patient.” 

Despite his best efforts, Bones’ nose twitched and he stifled a volley of sneezes against his wrist. “ _Hihh’ **CH!**  Hh’ **PSHH!**  Uhh… huhhH! Ep’ **NXXT** ’huh!_”

“Bless you,” Jim said, and handed him a tissue. “I know how you feel.” 

He pointed to his own red, chapped nose. “We’re in the same boat, you know.”

“Oh, dod’t eved start with be. I’b fide. Stop bothering me.” He rubbed his nose, irritated. “I’b probably just  _hahhhh_ …” 

Bones quickly jammed two fingers under his nose and exhaled. “I’b probably just allergic to sobethig in the cabin.”

“Bones, look at you! You’re— _ha’ **SHOO!** —_sick like me and you and I both know it.”

McCoy only glared at him, nostrils flaring.

“You should be in bed, resting. There'’ no assignments for today anyway — it’s like a day off.”

“A doctor dever has a—” He quickly turned away from his friend, cupping his hand over his nose. “ _Hh’ **PSH!**  Hrh’ **SHUH!**  At’ **NNGGT!**_ ”

Jim sighed. “Bless you, Bones. Please, lay down. Don’t make me order you. I’ll make Spock your caretaker.”

McCoy’s eyes widened. “You wouldn’t!”

Jim smirked.


	3. I May Sneeze on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I may sneeze on you,” Bones warned him, just as his nose twitched. 
> 
> It sounded like a threat.

Upon entering his cabin, Kirk was surprised at how frail his friend looked. McCoy was in his bed, covers pulled up to his chin, and visibly shivering. 

Kirk’s eyes darted to the thermostat, which was set on 90 degrees Fahrenheit. No wonder it was so fucking hot. He turned the dial down to a healthy 75.

McCoy was lightly snoring but as soon as Kirk was within two feet of his bed, his eyes flew open. Immediately, he tried to sit up but was thrown into a coughing fit. Kirk quickly rushed to his side and began rubbing his back. 

“Hey, it’s okay, don’t try to get up. Breathe.”

After a few seconds, Bones seemed to catch his breath and leaned away from Jim, in a futile attempt to not spread his germs. But his captain insisted sitting on the edge of his bed. Of course. 

“I may sneeze on you,” he warned him, just as nose twitched. He quickly turned away from Jim and let out a volley of sneezes. “ _Hh’ **GNNT!**  Es’ **SHHT!**  Hur’ **XXT!**_ ”

Kirk stared at him, annoyed. “Bones, you’re a doctor. You know holding in your sneezes like that is bad for you.”

“Not when you’re havin’ company,” he sniffled. “Uhh, cad you pass be the—” He motioned towards the tissue box, one hand covering his nose.

“Oh, sure.”

Once Bones had blown his nose, he was more at ease. “Well, thanks for comin’ to see me. I really—  _ahhh… ahH!_ ”

“Bless you.”

McCoy was stuck with a pre-sneeze face. His eyes opened reluctantly. “Lost it.”

“Don’t worry, it’ll be back.” The words were barely out of Jim’s mouth before the doctor’s eyes fluttered shut again.

“ _Huhh… huhhH!_ ”

“Nope.” Jim grabbed Bones’s hands, preventing him from stifling.

“ _Hup’ **SHOO!**  Aht’ **CHOO!**_ ”

Kirk couldn’t tell if Bones’s face was flushed from fever or embarrassment. “I should get back to the bridge.”

“Yeah, okay,” McCoy leaned back into his pillow, sniffling.

“Call me if you need anything, okay?” Jim turned around to glance at the man, but Bones’s eyes were once again closed.


	4. Chim Chim Cher-ee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bones is a doctor, not a chimney sweep.

When Bones stumbled into the bridge, smelling of smoke and covered head-to-toe in ask and soot, Captain Jim Kirk had to laugh.

“Oh, shut up! Remember, I’m a doctor, not a chimney sweep!” McCoy snapped, regaining his balance and brushing himself off. “I was  _huhhh… huh! Hh’ **SHOOO!**_ ”

“To your health, Doctor,” Spock said politely.

“I was helping Scotty repair somethin’ in the primary control room when… I dunno  _wh-hahhh._ … what it w-was, but it—  _hur’ **ESHHH!**_ Exploded.”

Kirk was still laughing, his cheeks pink. “ _Hahhh_ , I’m sorry Bones, I don’t know… why it’s so funny…” Kirk panted, wiping a tear from his eyes.

“ _Ah’ **TTTCHH!**_  Oh, d-damn it all to—”

“You appear to be coated in irritants, Doctor. Might I suggest taking a shower to relieve some of the… sneezing?”

“ _ **ARSCHHH!**_  You b-bet,” McCoy stammered, rubbing his itching nose with his wrist.


	5. Two Stardusters Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones is sick and wants to go home (or the one in which there's strong evidence Kirk is bisexual).

“Jim, it’s late. We should go home,” Leonard McCoy attempted to convince his friend to leave the bar, but Jim was deep in conversation with some beautiful Trill.

“You support planetary rights too? Wow, what a coincidence!”

Bones rolled his eyes. There was nothing Jim wouldn’t do to get a girl in bed. McCoy took another long sip of his drink. Meanwhile, Jim downed his and waved down the bartender. “Another Starduster for me and a Cardassian sunrise for the lady.”

 _“Hih’_ _ **SHUHHH!** ”_ Bones sneezed suddenly into his hand, despite knowing full-well the medical consequences: germs galore. To his surprise, Jim actually noticed. “Bless you, Bones.”

“Thanks.  _Ehh… heh’ **SHHH!**_ ”

The bartender set down another drink in front of Kirk, but he ignored it. “You okay?”

“Fine, fine,” the other man waved him off. “It’s just late.”

“It’s barely midnight… you’re tired?”

McCoy sighed. “A little. Nothing to be worried about.”

His nose itched something awful, but he really didn’t want to attract any more attention. As soon as Jim resumed conversation with the girl, Bones stifled another two sneezes into his shoulder. “ _Hah’_ _ **GNTT!**_ _Hh’_ _ **XXT!** ”_

To his embarrassment, the bartender smiled at him and handed him a few napkins. “You look like you could use these.”

“Uh, thanks.” He attempted to blow his nose without Jim realizing.

“You’re sick, aren’t you?” Jim asked, staring at him.

“No, I’m just a bit  _hahh_ …” He quickly rubbed his nose, staving off the tickle.

“Don’t say you’re tired again, I get it. Let’s go home.”

“Jim, I’m fi—”

“No, c’mon. We just finished finals last week anyway — you could probably use some sleep.” He kissed the girl on the cheek and scribbled a number on her martini napkin. “Thanks, babe, but I gotta take the kid home. Call me?”


	6. Vulcan Flu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Spock suffers from a bout of Vulcan flu.

“So, how was your trip to Vulcan?” 

“It was… not eventful, Captain.” 

“That good, huh?” Jim chuckled. 

“ _Nn’ **TSHH!**_ ” Spock sneezed into his elbow, the sudden sound making Jim jump. 

Jim couldn’t remember the last time Spock sneezed and it dawned on him that this might be the first time he’d heard him. Jim had known Spock for a while now but… did Vulcans sneeze? Was it rude to ask? Maybe—

“ _Eh’ **TISHHH** ’huh!_” The second sneeze was a little louder, more desperate-sounding. Spock’s nostrils flared a little before relaxing and his nose was tinged the slightest shade of green, to match his cheeks. 

“Bless you, Spock,” Jim said, trying not to sound too stunned. “Are you alright?”

Spock felt his nose running and quickly realized he’d need to do something about it. He rubbed the back of his hand under his nose and nodded. “I did appear to have contracted the Vulcan flu while visiting my planet.” 

Jim’s mind raced back to his university days. He’d taken some class on Vulcan history — in truth, just to satisfy a cultural academic credit — but couldn’t for the life of him think of anything related to Vulcan flu.

“Is it… serious?” Jim managed to ask, thinking of getting a second opinion. 

Spock shook his head and sniffled because he had to. “No, Captain. It is comparable to what humans catch every so often — a  _h-hehh_ … headcold.” His voice trembled and he tried to steady it by clearing his throat. 

“Maybe you should take the day off? Get some rest? And don’t you dare say it’s illogical”

“No. I would much rather continue my w-work here,” Spock began. “I have just recently returned from shore leave and would not enjoy  _mihhh_ … missing another —  _hih’ **ITISHH!**_  — another day.” 

“Bless. You know I know you’re important and your work and efforts are invaluable, Spock, but I… I really do think, y’know, maybe you should… take it easy,” Jim finished, lamely. 

He didn’t know what to say. He’d never seen Spock incapacitated this way and with every shivery sneeze, Jim was feeling more worried about his partner.

“ _Hah’ **TISHHH** ’huh!_” 

“Spock,” Jim finally said, with more of a warning tone. “Please don’t make me order you to your quarters. Go rest.” 

Though Spock did feel that his body was tired and most likely could’ve fallen asleep quickly, he felt some resistance leaving Jim’s side. 

“Yes, Captain. I will retire for the day.” 

Jim smiled. “Okay. I’ll see you in a few hours with some food.” 

“ _Eh’ **TSSHH!**_ ” 

“And some tissues.”


	7. Chekov Cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ensign Chekov is always trying to prove himself.

Ensign Chekov did not like being the baby of the USS Enterprise. He wanted to be treated like an adult. So when he caught a cold, there was no way he was going to let that stop him do anything. He was an adult (or at least had similarities to that of an adult) and he could take care of himself, surely. But God, he had to sneeze, bad. His eyes were watering so much he could barely see the screen directly in front of him.

“Chekov,” Kirk began. “Could you please put us on course for Kabrel I?”

“Yes s-sir!” The young man made the appropriate calculations and adjustments.

Sulu was watching and suddenly squinted at him. “Chekov are you… are you crying?”

“N-no. I am not.” Still, he attempted in vain to blink away irritated tears.

Spock was at his side in an instant. “Interestingly enough, watering eyes are a sure sign of—”

Chekov promptly lost his battle. “ _Eh’ **SHHT!** Heh’ **GGNT!** Esh’ **HHXX!**_ ” He sneezed three times in rapid succession.

“Whoa, bless you,” Sulu said, slightly taken aback. 

Chekov waved him off. “No, no. That ees normal for me. I always s-sn-sneeze three times. Usually.”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “Considering the chapped skin on your nose and your constant sniffling, I’d conclude you are being affected by the common cold.”

“I am fine! Just  _eeehhhh… hhiiih!_ ”

Jim stood up and joined Spock. “Ensign?”

“ _Ehhk… hah!_ ” He was still very obviously struggling with the sneeze, one finger under his quivering nostrils.

“Perhaps you should go to sick bay?” The Vulcan suggested.

Chekov, breath still hitching, managed to shake his head. “N-no, I don’d deed sig bey.”

“It looks like your nose begs to differ,” Sulu added lightly as Chekov’s nostrils flared a final time.

“ _ **TSSH!** EHT’ **SHHH!** Hahhh’ **SHH’huhh!**_ ” He sniffled and looked blearily up at Captain Kirk. “Sorry, Keptin.”

Jim smirked. “For what? Sneezing?”

“ _Eh’ **TISH!**  _Y-yes.”

Jim placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Bless you. And head to sick bay. That’s an order.”


	8. Proposal and Refusal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhura is the best student Spock’s ever had.

“ _Heh’ **NGHT!**_ ” Uhura sneezed into the crook of her arm, her ponytail swinging.

Spock glanced up from the textbook he was reading. “Bless you.”

Uhura nodded her thanks and continued writing. She’d arrived exactly 20 minutes early for class and was already busy working on an assignment. Spock admired her general performance and effort. Truth be told, she was his favorite student.

“ _Ahh!_ ” She gasped involuntarily and stifled another sneeze. “ _Eh’ **XXT!**  Ehh... G’ **NTT! ESHHH!**_ ” The last one escaped her and she wasn’t able to hold it in.  
Uhura sniffed and looked up to see Spock watching her. “Whad?”

Spock smiled. “Nothing seems to get in the way of your studies.”

“Like whad?”

“An illness, perhaps?”

Uhura blushed slightly. “Oh. Thad. It’s nothig.  _Ehhh_...” She made a face and rubbed her nose.

“Looks to be the common cold,” Spock noted. “Although your work ethic is impressive, I’d suggest a day of rest.”

“ _Huhh’ **GXXT!** Sdff._.. You doe I can’d do thad. I dever skib class.”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “Can’t or won’t?”

“Wod’t.  _ **ETSHHH!**_ ”

The Vulcan gestured to the tissue box on his desk. “Then by all means, feel free.”


	9. He Just Knows

Leonard McCoy was feverishly scribbling notes in a notebook whilst simultaneously flipping through pages in a medical textbook. 

Jim Kirk and his crew had come across a planet whose population was struggling against an unknown illness. If no one could find a cure in the next week, the entire planet risked being wiped out. In truth, McCoy was ill himself, a head cold, and his own fever was uncomfortable enough.

“Maybe it’s time you turned in for the night,” Jim suggested, coming into the sick bay. 

McCoy jumped at the sudden sound of his voice, then sighed, putting his pen down.

“I can’t Jim, you know that. People—” He was suddenly out of breath and paused, inhaling shakily. “People will die.”

Jim pulled up a chair and sat next to him. “Bones, people die every day. It’s not your responsibility to—”

McCoy reeled back and sneezed messily into the crook of his arm. “ _Huh’ **KSHOO!**_ ”

“Jeez... bless you. Hey, you look flushed.” Jim pointed to the other man’s crimson cheeks. “You feelin’ hot?”

“No,” McCoy lied, ducking away from Jim’s hand. “Don’t try to feel me for fever, I ain’t got one.” Nostrils twitching, he turned away once more. “ _Hah’ **SCHSHH!**  Hahh... ahh! Ah’ **HISHHUH!**_ ”

“Tissue?” Jim offered helpfully. A

As McCoy’s face was buried in the folds of the tissue, Jim took his chance. He placed the back of his hand on his friend’s heated forehead and tsked. 

He hugged McCoy close, so that his lips brushed up against the soft skin of McCoy’s earlobe. “Liar,” he whispered. “You do have a fever.”

“I j-just—” McCoy roughly shoved him away before sneezing again. “ _Hh’ **KSHHH!**  _I jusd wand some goddamn answers.”

Jim hugged him again, allowing McCoy to rest his head on his shoulder. “I know. But you can’t do any real work when you’re so tired. C’mon, let’s go to bed. Okay?”

“Okay,” the other man mumbled thickly, rubbing his itching nose.


	10. Irregular Orbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't normally write Spock/Bones/Jim, so if you don't like that, this chapter might not be for you! Nothing explicit, though!

Jim was walking through the forests of Qo’noS, phaser set to stun. Without warning, the ground shook, causing Jim to lose his balance. The earth below him trembled again and this time, Jim woke with a start.

“ _Huh’ **SCHHHUH!**_ ”

The bed shook and Jim blearily opened an eye, trying to see through the darkness. “Bones?”

He stretched out an arm, feeling for the two men next to him. “Spock?”

The mattress trembled again and this time Jim realized why. “ _Hh’ **CHHH!**_ ”

It was a sneeze. It was Spock’s sneeze.

Jim felt for the Vulcan and wrapped his arms around him. “Bless you,” he whispered into his ear.

Spock sniffled a little, wide awake. His throat hurt terribly and he felt so unbearably hot, even though their bed was directly underneath a ceiling fan. He was usually so comfortable with Jim and Bones but tonight was… different.

A small cough escaped his lips and he cleared his throat, trying not to wake up Jim again or god forbid, Bones. Unfortunately, the tickle in him grew exponentially worse, and Spock was forced to sit up as the cough racked through him.

As he hacked desperately into his fist, Bones grunted awake in panic. “Spock?”

Jim was up again too and fumbled to turn on the bedroom lamp. “You okay, babe?”

The light illuminated the green tint in Spock’s cheeks as his cough died down. He let out a shaky exhale. “I am… fine.”

“Did you have a bad dream?” Jim asked, as Bones groped inside his bedside table for his medical tricorder.

“No, I— that is not necessary,” he told Bones, gently pushing his hand away. “I am perfectly  _w-wehhh_ … w-well.”

“Well, I’m not gonna take your word for it,” Bones snapped, scanning him anyway.

The tricorder beeped almost instantly and Spock sighed. He knew exactly what was about to happen. McCoy glared at him.

“Is he okay?” Jim asked, rubbing the underside of Spock’s wrist.

“He’s got a temperature of 107,” Bones said disapprovingly, placing the back of his hand on Spock’s forehead. “Does your head hurt? Anything like that?”  
Spock slowly nodded. “Yes, a b-bit—  _huh’ **ESHHHHUH!**_ ” He gasped before sneezing again into cupped hands. “ _Huh’ **RRRSHHOOO!**_ ”

“Bless,” Jim said, rubbing his back. “Why didn’t you wake us up if you weren’t feeling good?”

“I did not want to inconvenience either of you,” he sniffled, rubbing his nose with a slender finger. “You both were s-sleeping comfortably.”

“Spock, if you’re sick, you’ve gotta let us know,” Bones said, carefully measuring out medicine and handing a capsule to him. “We can’t help if you don’t let us know, okay?”

The Vulcan nodded, shivering. “O-okay.”

“You should be feeling a little better in a few minutes,” Bones said as Jim turned off the light. “But you’ve got to wake us up if you feel any worse. Promise?”

He pulled the blankets up and rubbed Spock’s shoulders comfortingly. Bones felt Spock’s muscles tense before he heard his small inhale.

“ _Hh’ **TSHHHH!**_  Promise,” Spock said, snuffling into Jim’s neck.


End file.
